Question: The degree measure of the sum of the interior angles of a convex polygon with $n$ sides is 1800. What is the degree measure of the sum of the interior angles of a convex polygon with $n + 2$ sides?
Explanation: The sum of the measures of the interior angles of an $n$-gon is $180^\circ(n-2)$.  Therefore,  \[
180(n-2)=1800 \implies n=12.
\] So $n+2=14$, and the sum of the measures of the interior angles of a 14-gon is $180^\circ(14-2)=\boxed{2160}$ degrees.